Usuario discusión:Mei-San
Archivo:Glaceon_moviendose.gifRecuerda firmarArchivo:Glameow_NB.gif ' Archivos:' 2011:Archivo 1 Hasta el 19 de enero;Archivo 2 Hasta el 7 de marzo Archivo:Glaceon_image.png =) Hola, yen, me podrías decir la canción que usaste para el opening de Sinnoh, la aventura? Es que a un amigo le encanta y le dará un ataque como no se la diga xD Gracias de nuevo! [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 21:25 7 mar 2011 (UTC) ... Esos Gijinkas... los hiciste vos desde cero ? o3o Mujer, si dibujás así a los 12 no me imagino cuando crezcas! Son increíbles <3 Era eso xd Saludos <3 ❥ Lizzie ϟ •It's a long way to the top if you wanna rock 'n' roll• 21:54 7 mar 2011 (UTC) claro !!!1 [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 04:24 8 mar 2011 (UTC) De nada xd & si no sos buena dibujante qién lo es entonces ? xd ❥ Lizzie ϟ •It's a long way to the top if you wanna rock 'n' roll• 14:45 8 mar 2011 (UTC) Claro xd Me encantaría <3 ❥ Lizzie ϟ •It's a long way to the top if you wanna rock 'n' roll• 15:07 8 mar 2011 (UTC) Ola...no te importara que te llame Yen no? bueno soy nueva y te gustaria ser mi amiga?Anabel 2 17:07 9 mar 2011 (UTC) me puedes hacer mi pagina de recibir mensajes?Anabel 2 17:09 9 mar 2011 (UTC) bueno... te cuento je je me llamo anabel y tengo 13 años,vivo en españa y mis pokemons favoritos son glaceon glameow leafeon y pikachu, encontre poke espectaculos wiki porque estaba buscando un video en you tube y entre en un enlace Anabel 2 17:12 9 mar 2011 (UTC) Gracias yen por hacerme la pag bueno puedes ponerme a cualquiera de esos pokemons jeje mi primera amiga es unos minutos Anabel 2 17:19 9 mar 2011 (UTC) Yen Siento copiarte la frase para la firma pero es verdad y yo tambien lo digo FAMILIA EÓN AL PODER yuuujuuu ;)) [[Usuario:Anabel 2|'♥Ann o Annie♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Anabel 2|'♥familia eon al poder♥']] 17:35 9 mar 2011 (UTC) OWO Yen...no me lo creo...¿tu hicistes esos dibujos llamados giji noseque?[[Usuario:Anabel 2|'♥Ann o Annie♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Anabel 2|'♥familia eon al poder♥']] 17:53 9 mar 2011 (UTC) Yen...como veo que tienes muchas imagenes de esas llamadas esprites me puedes hacer uno de concursos para el sprite de lyra?[[Usuario:Anabel 2|'♥Ann o Annie♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Anabel 2|'♥familia eon al poder♥']] 18:47 9 mar 2011 (UTC) n.n yen te gustaria salir en mi novela como una glaceon? pero necesito tu sprite humano para el primer cap[[Usuario:Anabel 2|'♥Ann o Annie♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Anabel 2|'♥familia eon al poder♥']] 19:55 9 mar 2011 (UTC) Magical Starlight Pokemon Necesito que pongas el pokemon que eligas en Magical Starlight Pokemon[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'El rarito viciado a Poochyena y Sailor Moon']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Dime friki y lo lamentaras ¬w¬']] 21:46 9 mar 2011 (UTC) Mira: En el sprite normal las botas,la falda y la cosa esa de marinero que va en la espalda debe ser del color del elemento(Trueno:Amarillo,Viento:Violeta,Tierra:Marrón).te dejo una base:Archivo:Base_MSP.png En el sprite transformado la camiseta debe ser negra y tener un patrón de puntitos separados del color del elemento.si tiene mangas,pantalones o falda es a elección. espero que hayas entendido...[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'El rarito viciado a Poochyena y Sailor Moon']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Dime friki y lo lamentaras ¬w¬']] 22:08 9 mar 2011 (UTC) noseee esque como no lo conosco bien, no quiero ridiculizarlo D8 y sobre la cabezera...pues me encantaria!! necesito un opening n.n Fanny-Chan, el angel de la felicidad ʚϊɞ Cuida a tus amigos bajo la llave de tu vida 13:35 11 mar 2011 (UTC) ED highway es una serie de disney chaner que dan el latino america... y pues como tu eres de españa... y estee.... podrias ser la prota del viento... en la novela que te apuntaste... Fanny-Chan, el angel de la felicidad ʚϊɞ Cuida a tus amigos bajo la llave de tu vida 13:42 11 mar 2011 (UTC) como quieras la hechicera del aire es prota... pero como guardiana (por ser tu) serias algo asi como una prota... esto... dime que puesto quieres y te mostrare los dragones a elegir Fanny-Chan, el angel de la felicidad ʚϊɞ Cuida a tus amigos bajo la llave de tu vida 13:50 11 mar 2011 (UTC) no no no no es ninguna molestia!! tu eres mi amiga dibujante!! Fanny-Chan, el angel de la felicidad ʚϊɞ Cuida a tus amigos bajo la llave de tu vida 13:54 11 mar 2011 (UTC) hola siy ben alien supremo 001 oye a mi tambien me gusta pokemon y quiero crear cosa aqui estonces ayudame , seamos amigospreciosa hola puedes decirme si ya somos amigo ,quiero tener una amiga como tu llamame pome cualquiera que haya en el anime excepto los tipo fantasma y me puedes ayudar a poner imagenes ,preciosa att ben alien supremo 001 gracias por ponerme ,te quiero como amigo ,ahora cuentame sobre ti te ha visto todo el anime a una cosa ayudame a poner imagenes hola,queria preguntarte si me,¿darias el gijinka de Zoroark?,pliss --[[Usuario:Kristelcr2]] 16:05 11 mar 2011 (UTC)